


"Objection, Your Honor!"

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Phantom can make heads or tails of that position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Objection, Your Honor!"

“I don’t… do we…” Fenton tilted his head, staring at the paper in confusion. “I got nothing. Public humiliation?”

Phantom shrugged, as lost as his human counterpart was. “Well it certainly isn’t that hammer going places it shouldn’t. Because that is just– I can't– no. Just. No.”

“Oh!” Fenton squinted, holding the drawing at arms length. “Maybe it’s… spanking?”

“…with a _hammer_?” Phantom glanced between paper and human, skeptical. “That’s gotta hurt. Even if it is to the ass and not the back.”

“We are _so_ not doing this.” Fenton stared at Phantom for confirmation, and when the ghost nodded, he crumpled the paper and tossed to the wastebasket. “So… wanna take over my Doomed avatar again and crush everyone?”

“Oh, god yes.”


End file.
